


Shapes in a Shadowbox (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>关于Snape和Lupin的故事：两个人生活在他们自己的世界中</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shapes in a Shadowbox (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Shapes in a Shadowbox  
> Author: Sinope (http://eponis.livejournal.com)  
> Translation: 水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Lupin/Snape  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 5,200  
> Summary:  
> One story about Snape and Lupin: two men and a world all to themselves.

**一花一世界**

 

 

Title: Shapes in a Shadowbox

Author: Sinope ([http://eponis.livejournal.com](http://eponis.livejournal.com/))

Translation: 水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Lupin/Snape

Rating: PG

Words: 5,200

Summary:

One story about Snape and Lupin: two men and a world all to themselves.

 

Author's notes:

This was written as a birthday present for the amazing and talented Lore. Thanks to Jude and Vivian for encouragement and beta suggestions!  
  


Disclaimer:

This is an unofficial fan work. No profit was made; no ownership is implied.

 

 

原文地址：

 

Shapes in a Shadowbox or, How I Lost Magic and You Gained Absolution

<http://www.eponis.net/fics/shadowbox.php>

 

 

授权（节选）：

 

Hi Doris,

 

I'm sorry to take so long to respond; I've been quite busy.I really appreciated your kind response! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the story so much. Thank you.

 

You're very welcome to translate the story into Chinese. Thank you for asking permission! I'm always impressed that people take the time to translate stories, to make them more accessible to people; I do some translations (Hebrew to English) in locked posts in my journal, so I know how much hard work goes into deciding how to convey ideas successfully in another language. Best of luck!

 

Sinope

 

 

 

摘要：

关于Snape和Lupin的故事：两个人生活在他们自己的世界中

 

 

 

某鱼注：

1，不要以为是PG，就放心大胆看进来哦

2，Recommend BGM：Innocence Mission 《One For Sorrow Two For Joy》

 

 

 

_（楔子）_

 

 

 

这是所有故事的开场：我站在孟买一间破旧小旅店的某个房间外面，袖子里藏着魔杖，兜里揣着一本书，敲了敲门。我毫不掩饰自己的气息；因为对你太了解了，我知道你不会给其他任何人机会。（我打赌能完成任务，相信曾经在蛛尾巷[Spinner's End]的那晚，虽然从未被再次提起过，也足够让你可以给我30秒的时间。如果我错了，好吧，我怀疑魔法部[Ministry]根本不会在意我的损失。尽情地愤世嫉俗吧，Severus；他们之所以打发我来执行这些几乎不可能的任务，唯一原因就是想把Dumbledore那个让人反感的宠物狼人流放在英国之外。）

 

我指尖颤抖，并没有抽出魔杖，却在等待你的回应。我很紧张——除非是白痴才会否认这点。你带着明显的冷漠打开门，但我可不会上当，一秒一秒数着，我给你足够的时间，让你能熟悉魔法的气息，以及，感受到我正毫无防备地望着你。“Severus，”我轻轻说，就像你缓缓叫出我的名字一样：“Lupin。”

 

一瞬间我预演过的全部台词都变得肤浅而虚伪，我知道你能一眼识穿谎言，然后让我无所遁形。我多希望可以告诉你事实真相，但是，尽管再三说服自己相信魔法部对你的处理是公正的，我也没有幻想过你会欣然接受。毕竟你已经在这里藏了整整六年，如果还会渴望什么救赎…我最好别犯傻了。只是这片刻间，你机警谨慎的好奇心已经彻底变成了痛苦的愤怒；“你来干什么？”厉声质问响在耳边。

 

“我想——”挖空心思企图编织一个可信的借口，但美丽的语言仿佛将我抛弃，唯有实话实说，“——我想见你。”然后，我庆幸自己没有撒谎，因为你立刻觉察了我之前的想法，皱皱眉，那种不快的脸孔和你面对我的感情时一模一样。（当然，我印象深刻。）

 

你示意我可以进门；旅店的房间廉价而简陋，更像是个狭小低矮的杂物室，或许适合背着大包徒步游历的学者，却绝不适合你这样注重细节完美的人。目光慢慢扫过，我看到角落处行李箱打开着，里面每件衣服都叠得平整熨帖，一如当初，不由得微笑起来。然后我们坐在柳条编的扶手椅上，你递给我一杯茶，不加糖或奶。透过薄薄的氤氲欣赏你的唇优雅浅啜，几乎成功使我忘记了自己来的真正目的。

 

我们的谈话就像曾经你我之间看上去亘古不变的巫师棋那般，见招拆招精心构筑，竭力掩藏自我的同时又在拼命窥视对方的心思。我问候你的健康状况，你礼貌地回答，同时对Tonks表示关心。我知道你认为我来找你，是想把你带回去；我也知道你以为，除了诚挚的语调和摇摇欲坠的承诺，我没有任何别的手段能说服你。

 

我借口让你看看最近读过的书，然后将口袋里的那本了掏出来，随后悲哀地发现，自己竟如此低估了你的戒心。我故意把书放下，准备看着你拿起它，接触那些纸张，但是在你碰到书页之前，干燥稳定的手便握住了我的手腕。四目相对，你双眸漆黑如深潭，荡漾着了然于胸的轻蔑，接下来——

 

——嘭——

 

——你依旧抓着我的腕，我们站在冰冷刺骨的小溪中间，周围是好像被浓稠的墨绿涂抹过一般郁郁葱葱的森林。

 

 

 

 

 

_（一点，起）_

 

 

 

你下意识的第一个反应就是环顾四周，渐渐留意到枝叶遮蔽的缝隙间阳光洒下块块斑影，却毫无松手的意思。你开口，字斟句酌带着一贯深刻的冷静。“看在上帝的份上，我希望你给自己留了一条出路。”

 

我自欺欺人地闭上眼睛，尝试聚集起所有力量抵抗内心深处的恐惧。“他们——魔法部会知道我失踪的。他们会找到那本书。”

 

你还是放开了我的手腕，转过身，沿河岸慢慢走开。“只要不被我的隐藏咒[concealment charm]骗过去就好。”

 

带着令人窒息的厌恶感，你的声音终于让我清醒意识到：我和你一起，被困在这里了，就在这个我本想将你囚禁，然后带回英格兰去的精巧监狱之中。没有人会找到我们，当然我更知道，这是没有出路的地方。如此而已。

 

 

 

 

 

_(_ _两分离_ _)_

 

 

 

晚餐时——溪水中的鲜鱼还有酸酸的苹果，被树枝串在一起，架在噼啪作响的火堆上——我对你讲了关于那本书的事情，知无不言。一个绝对安全的世界，到处都有充足的食物，清澈的流水，温暖宜人；唯一没有的只是退路。你和我不过在书中生活，鉴于书里没有描写魔法，我们也不能靠咒语逃出生天。于是：绝对的简朴纯粹，正像这个世界最终会在书页描绘的尽头，淡化成一片简单纯洁的空白。

 

你毫无障碍地接受了现状，然后提出一连串更加实际的问题：天气会改变么？植物会在收获之后继续生长么？你和我会不会衰老，会不会死在这里？

 

所有问题的答案都是肯定的。我没有多费唇舌，而是设法追随你的目光，乞求你能和我待在一起，但是我知道，这些话在很长一段时间内你都不会愿意和我谈起。并非怀疑你，其实我心中还是幻想着，你一直都在Dumbledore的指引下兢兢业业，即使最终杀了他的那一刻，也出自他的要求。尽管你是那个教会了我时刻对花团锦簇的美好保持怀疑的人，我依旧很清楚你的自私，你目光犀利头脑冷静果敢坚毅，你做每一件事都有你的理由，而他们，多半不会用我的方式考虑，更别提宣告你是无辜的。

 

暂且不论这些冠冕堂皇，我知道自己宁愿让你握住我的双手，哪怕从此长眠，也不想夜晚一个人辗转反侧。我就是这样脆弱，或者，懦弱。

 

晚餐过后，你隔着火堆，远远坐在我对面，关于那些真正重要的事情，我们只字未提。（你说，如果我确实很想谈论你的立场和选择，我会自己挑起这话题。和往常一样，你又对了。）

 

“这不像你，Lupin。”只说了一句便停下，安静得让我觉得你似乎在因为我的刻意躲避而责备，我刚想笑，你却接着道：“或许你是个傻瓜，但无论如何不能这么笨。你怎么会没有注意到可能把自己也卷进来？”

 

我躲开你直视的目光，或许是耻于自己的一厢情愿和多愁善感。“我想我相信……我相信如果被困在里面，你会来救我。很天真吧，应该是，但我就这么信任你，比魔法部更甚。大概现在我唯一相信的就是你了，因为他们对我说，书里只能容纳一个人。”

 

带着不可忽略的气场，你抓住我的视线，凝视我的眼睛，一抹哂笑闪过黑色的眸子，无声中我听到了你本不用再强调的那些话： _没错，因为对他们来说，你根本不算是个人。_

 

我伸直胳膊躺到树叶堆成的床上，半垂下眼睑，穿过摇曳的火光看你，假装什么都不懂。我寻思着，你是不是从我眼中看到了我的情感： _另一个不担心被困在这里的原因么？在这平淡无味的英伦天堂过一辈子，也比在外面的世界饱受创伤来得要好。而且我决不后悔和你度过余生，就像我知道自己必须这样。_

 

 

 

 

 

_（三个人）_

 

 

 

我醒来的时候你已经不在了，但是却给我留下了刚好一半的鱼，还有全部柴火。

 

一小时，两小时，一天，两天，一周，两周……我考虑着各种标记日期的方法，在木片上刻划，或者用石块作记号，然后我领悟到，其实完全没有必要。如果我们能出去，外面的人会知道我们离开了多久；如果，更多情况下应该是必然的，我们出不去，那么我唯一需要关心的时间就是天上缓慢而无情，坚决着盈缺的月轮。

 

几周以来我取得了小小的胜利果实——容身之所的小窝棚，柔软蓬松的草席，还算不错的伙食，甚至也有了基本能够书写的墨水——不过从没见过任何一只比野兔更大的动物。随着满月渐渐临近，全新的恐惧日益加剧，不知疲倦地开始折磨：如果狼的敏锐触感察觉到了我无法追踪的，属于你的气息怎么办？万一我清醒过来，发现唇角沾满你的鲜血，然后接下来的几周我会不会在浓密的森林中游荡，搜寻你残缺不全的身体？要是那该死的狼把你连皮带骨吞进去，让我完全无迹可寻呢？

 

当我肯定了，就算这种与世隔绝能扛过去，各种各样可怕的假设也绝对会把我逼疯之后，我开始踏上寻找你的旅程。其实并不太难，我印象里书本描写了很大的一片天地，但是适宜居住的环境缩小了搜索范围。最终一缕细细的烟袅袅越过树梢，跟着它我来到海边。你在悬崖的一壁为自己找了个山洞，温暖而干燥，这很好。我慢慢走近，然后那些你工作的痕迹让我无法抑制地惊诧不已。正在晾晒的草药——明显能看出来的，是百里香和雏菊，不过其他我就不那么认识了——另外，一些野兔的毛皮被树枝撑开扯平，招展在空气中，已经呈现出深褐色。中间凹陷的石块稳稳放置在火堆上，我能嗅到绿色膏状的杜松油，还有些酸酸的味道。

 

“你真忙。”小声嘟囔着——这些日子我已经习惯了对自己讲话，若非如此，我会忘记世上还有种东西叫做语言。

 

你的声音，干涩而平淡，“看上去比你忙。”我猛地抬头，因为这不属于自己的振动而大吃一惊，然后见你慢慢从山洞的阴影中走出来。我肯定自己看上去糟透了，但是你似乎相当神清气爽：苍白的皮肤被夏日的骄阳晒得有些发红，原本线条坚硬苦涩的面孔已经柔和成了一种沉寂的宁静，那是我曾经绝少看到过的表情。

 

“满月还有一周。”我开口。

 

“我很清楚。”你说着，唇线扭曲出一丝弧度——不管怎么说，那是个微笑。“你有什么打算？”

 

我强迫自己的声音保持稳定。“我希望你能帮我。或许这个世界不存在狼人，当然了，但我可不愿意冒险。我需要你把我捆好，圈起来，然后远远躲开，直到我……直到我重新恢复人性。”

 

然后我留意到你身边有一把刀，一定是凿碎石块磨出来的，于是我放心了，万一有什么事情，你也能不得已而为之。顺着我的目光你看过去，再回望我，点点头。“很好。我觉得地窖应该是不错的注意，这样我们只需要盖上盖子。”

 

我表示同意，接着我们开始讨论准备工作，期间我竭力忽视事实上存在的可能性：我信任你，让你把我深深活埋在伸手不见五指的地下，如果你早上选择不打开盖子放我出来，也不会受到任何责罚。毕竟，我已经那样毫无保留地信任你了。

 

几天下来，我在你的山洞里给自己堆了一张床，这样我们就能更好地分担责任，而且我们也使自己习惯了非常有规律的生活，起床，工作，一日三餐，还有就寝。尽管你我之间仍然没有真正的交流，不过每当我半夜醒来，都能看到你紧紧蜷缩窝在床上，就好像那天早上我离开时的样子，恍若隔世。（我还清楚地记得，当时颤抖着醒来后扭头看向身边，你背对着我躺在那里，双臂环抱自己苍白的身子。那一刻我了解到：你不论何时，永远那么形单影只。）每天晚上，我都要强忍着走近你，用我的身体包裹住你的那股冲动，直到费尽心神沉沉入眠。

 

然后满月到了，我们也准备就绪。日落前一小时，我顺着树枝搭成的简易梯子下到地窖，相当不错的十二英尺深，然后尽量给自己找了个舒服的位置，看着你一层一层用沉重的圆木将洞口覆盖。模糊不清的光线中我的思绪越飘越远，却好像得到了启示：这个岛上不是只有两个人，而是有三个——你，我，还有狼——只要他还在，你就永远都不会像我信任你那般信任我。毕竟，这就是事实，要你信任我，不过是我信任自己，而已。

 

 

 

 

 

_（四方天）_

 

 

 

我在混沌不堪的记忆和一闪即逝的失望纠缠中醒来，不出意料的精疲力竭，但是这次比以往痛苦要小，而且当我触摸自己的肌肤，那些通常变身之后留下的撕咬伤痕也轻浅了许多。有什么地方不对劲了。

 

头顶上层层叠叠的遮盖依旧坚实，我也不认为狼能够跳上去冲破阻隔，于是在泥土中更深地蜷缩起来，等着你拉我上去，然后慢慢睡着了，这样我就不用担心你是不是根本不会过来。

 

梦境接踵而至，模糊阴暗的地下洞穴，弃我而去留下我独活于天地之间的朋友们，明明鲜活却辨认不出的脸孔，让我焦虑不安。

 

第二天早晨我醒来的时候，发现自己正躺在松软的床垫上，草叶和细砂在身下散发着淡淡的清新，独一无二的味道。你坐在我旁边，翘着腿，盯着我的脸出神。当我完全睁开眼睛，看到你面上略过一丝柔软的神色，然后我冲你扯出一个苍白无力的微笑。不过阳光有些刺眼，于是我重新合上眼睑，接着听到你开始讲话。你的声音比以往更加粗糙，也更坦率，我让自己沉浸其中，就好像被温柔的毯子拥抱。

 

“要是我告诉Dumbledore，我之所以反叛黑魔王，完全是出于理想主义，或者贪婪，或者怯懦，他永远都不会信任我的。长远来讲，和食死徒在一条船上固然不是什么好主意，但是当间谍？Dumbledore明知道这游戏不会有Slytherin敢玩，除非他保证能得到让他甘冒风险的报酬。不过校长清楚他有一件事可以满足我，而刚好在这点上Voldemort否定了我：对思想的控制，尤其是对我自己的。不论我得到什么秘密，我隐藏了什么黑魔法，Voldemort所做的仅仅是粗暴地闯进我的思想，将它们统统虏走，这让我恨之入骨。与利他主义无关，我敢说你不会对此表示惊讶。”

 

你停下，好像在等我的回答，不过我太累了，实在无力搭话。我能听到遥远的地方传来清晨唧唧喳喳的鸟鸣，好像在歌唱着汹涌澎湃的海浪。最后，你软软地呼了口气，继续道，“我敢说，你也不会相信我接下来要讲的：我想我渐渐爱上那个老人了。记得年少的时候，我曾经把来自一位慈善长者的同情错当成了信任，甚至是爱。当我通过大脑封闭术[Occlumency]和摄神取念术[Legilimency]，在黑魔王的信任下给校长传递情报时，我几乎以为Dumbledore也用同样的方法看到了我所处的情况：我在这世上仅剩的一条生命线，唯一，却微不足道地，还能证明我尚有人性。”

 

我想我从没听过你一次讲这么多话，尤其还都是些关于你自己的事情。随着我的眼睑越来越重，思绪再一次漂荡开去，我能看到你当年的样子：苍白而瘦高，和十几岁的孩子一样正是需要营养的时候，却带着一双冰冷的眼睛，只有那些无时不刻对身边的一切高度戒备，毫无安全感的人，才会有如此满怀鄙夷的目光。我能想象为什么Dumbledore同情你，如果换作是我，或许也会一样，倘若你私下里说的那些诸如 _野蛮的畜生_ 之类的话没有传到我耳朵里。（在我开始认识到这些侮辱其实都深深烙印着你的面孔之前，我已经花了许多年把孤独刻上自己的脸。）你滔滔不绝，告诉我Dumbledore怎么教导你，保护你，信任你，直到最终，命令你杀了他，我恍然大悟，你的话不仅仅是为自己辩白，事实上它们是你从不敢奢望的，能够为老人献上的一曲挽歌。

 

（这些故事是真的么？我选择相信，因为在这童话世界中，唯一的真相便是那些你和我选择扮演的情节。）

 

你终于安静下来，我眨眨眼，能看到的只有朝阳斑斓的光晕千变万化打着转儿，漂浮在半空。我慢慢向你伸出手，姿势笨拙，而且我所触及的全部只是你穿着简陋凉鞋的左脚，不过在我看来，这样的肢体接触已经足够。于是我艰难地、小心翼翼地开口，“谢谢，你的床。还有——谢谢你昨晚照顾那头狼。”

 

你却摇摇头，视线越过我落在软软的沙子上。“没有狼；你没有变化，我也没有听到过一声不属于人类的嚎叫。昨晚地窖里唯一的生物就是你。”

 

我大口喘气，试图理解你话中的含义，甚至在想这会不会表示你最终决定打破我们之间的沉默。原本的我应该思维敏捷，但此时此刻，我能做的只是这样：慢慢抚摸你的脚踝，感受那皮肤覆盖下粗糙坚硬的线条，然后我再度落入睡神的怀中，就好像那是情人温柔的臂弯。

 

 

 

 

 

（ _五指心_ ）

 

 

 

日子流水般滑过，我们之间也慢慢变得从容。我简单收拾了几件自己引以为傲的行李，搬进你的山洞——你说，这样生活更有效率——但是我们从来没能抽出时间为我单隔出一间卧室。那几周完全孤独的日子让你彻底改变了；我想你已经认识到，在这个地方，任何筑起的高墙或者伪善的谎言都显得那么可笑。你当然知道我对你的感觉，你也知道那永远不会改变，除此之外，一切都随你。

 

我们日出而作，日落而息，做力所能及的一切事情。你的手指比我更灵巧，你在草药学上的造诣令我相形见绌；但是我在麻瓜世界长大，不仅能打出实用的酒瓶结[Clove Hitch]，还可以熟练地钻木取火。我们在温饱之余计算着劳动成果，一直为即将来临的冬天默默倒数。大多数夜里，在我疲惫不堪地躺下时，已经麻木到对于你如此诱人地近在咫尺几乎毫无感觉。

 

我们讨论冬天里可能发生的各种状况，改造山洞让它更加防寒保暖。同时，我们不错过任何一只野兔或者雪貂，将毛皮缝制成远不如我想象中那般光滑柔软的毯子。我勉力将与你肌肤相亲的温暖欲望推出脑海，然后极尽一切之能嘲笑自己，这精巧的监狱让我远离了那个熟悉的世界，却把我唯一渴望的东西留在了我身边。你——好吧，我不知道你怎么想。可能你全副心思都耗费在对冬天的储备工作上，根本无暇顾及错综复杂的人心。又或者，大概你心里确实挂念着某个人，一个接触过后能让你不会抽身离去的人，一个和我正相反的人。

 

夜风已然夹着凉意，满月再次临近，我从睡梦中醒来，发现你不在床上。我轻颤着坐起身，走出山洞，摩挲手臂温暖自己。你静静坐在火堆黯淡的余烬旁，用那把石刀在削着什么，过长的发丝垂落脸颊，好像一幅黑色的帘帐。“Severus？”你抬头的瞬间，我看到月光下那惨白的手指猛地抽搐，扭曲着将所有疼痛隐藏。见你不出声，我走上前去，一臂之遥的距离，透过阴影认出了摆在你膝头的那件事物：一根光滑纤细的木制魔杖。我轻轻张了张口，“哦。”

 

“当然，我不得不用人类的头发，但这也并非史无前例。”你说，“最大的问题在于时间；开始选好木头后我担心自己要等上一整年，才能遇到让它和树木分离的最佳时机，然而似乎运气尚佳，我找到了一段不论材质还是年代都恰到好处的浮木。”

 

“你为什么不——”我开口，却临时改了注意，“什么时候能做好？”

 

“下一个满月之后。”你淡淡回答，然后撇开视线，目光投向墨色的海水之中。“我没告诉你，因为不想让你抱有希望。”

 

“有什么能帮忙的？”我忽略刚才的话，你摇摇头，弯腰继续雕刻。那一夜我再没有睡着。

 

很快就到正日子了，你再次把我关进熟悉的洞穴。夕阳沉入地平线，我靠在泥土上等待皓月当空，模模糊糊听到有什么声音穿过头顶的圆木；好像是绵绵不绝的拉丁文，对我来说想听清楚实在太难了，接着意识渐渐迷离。“Severus。”变化袭来，我喊出了直到翌日清晨，记忆中最后一点清晰的印痕。

 

睁开眼的时候，你已经将层层遮挡的圆木挪开；差不多是中午了，阳光带来的刺痛让我不得不用手盖住双眼。你大概在忙着一整天的工作吧，但是我听到地窖另一边有拖着木头的沉重脚步声。这次满月对我来说几乎不算折磨，因此我有力气爬上梯子，哪怕只是一阶一阶。（都要归功于这个月来伙食很好，你轻描淡写，我却笑笑，因为这说明你在意我了。）手脚并用地把自己弄出地窖，我躺在你身边，对一些细小的关照感激莫名：紧贴面颊的稻草似乎还带着清晨的水汽，凉爽新鲜；被深秋染红了的树叶搭成简单的凉棚，帮我遮挡艳阳。

 

你靠在我身边，然后，沉默良久，说道，“魔杖不起作用。”

 

“或许只是有什么失误……？”

 

“不。”你打断我，“一切都按部就班。我知道精确的时机，也进行了相应的仪式。这里没有魔法存在。”

 

我从没听到过你的声音如此脆弱，那么痛，伤痕累累，赤裸裸地毫不掩饰。“我很抱歉。”尽管我知道现在说什么都没用，还是不由自主地双手握上你的掌心，你没有拒绝我们手指交缠，而我则慢慢用拇指轻抚你的肌肤，温柔地打着圈。这样能得到安慰，历尽煎熬，时间教会了我，与其沉湎于自己的痛苦，不如去安抚别人的悲伤。

 

一整天我们都没怎么说话，但是夜幕低垂，你从篝火边离开走向床铺时，我也站起来了，虽然这让我耗尽了身上最后一点力量，我还是坚持着跟过去。“拜托，我们别再捉迷藏了？”叹了口气，我抓住你的手，将你拉进怀里，唇瓣相接，一如我记忆中那般笨拙，渴望，还有，妙不可言。结束了吻，我领着你走进山洞，却始终没有打断我们彼此纠缠的目光。（别忘了，我依旧处于变化之后的疲惫中，除了充满关切的拥抱，今晚我什么都做不了。）我们四肢交叠，相互依偎，你的手臂环住我的腰，我感到你把我又搂得紧了一些。这份亲密已足够我温暖整个寒夜。

 

你和我那天晚上没有做爱，但是之后的那晚我们做了，还有接下来的第三晚。不，我可没有天真到以为这样我就能接过你肩上所有的担子，不过，我很愿意想象从此以后，那会变得稍微轻松一些。

 

 

 

 

 

_（休止符）_

 

 

 

我不会用鸡毛蒜皮的小事让你烦心，生活是艰难的，仅仅旁观也能看出这是一系列严峻的挑战，至于过去那些另我们陷入绝望的凄凉和麻木呢？比起来，书里的世界根本就是天堂。我们有了共同的家，有了共同的生活，随处都能感到令人欢欣鼓舞的小火花，比如春天积雪融化，顺着溪水流淌，或者在隐蔽的地方发现了海盐，不仅能帮我们储藏食物，更能在吃饭时多加一味料。某年，你送给我一件意想不到的礼物——全套木制的国际象棋，每只棋子都精心雕琢——然后你温柔地吻了我，细致而绵长。

 

我明白这些都是琐事，但这也是我领悟到的，我们领悟到的：所有点点滴滴的片段，那些荒谬可笑的细枝末节，对我俩的世界而言，关乎了生存的意义，比天长地久更深刻。随着时间逝去，你教我熟悉了森林中每一种植物的名称和功效，相应地，我教你讲故事和背诗，而且我坚持，这是比精通草药学更好的礼物。

 

满月来来去去，对我的影响也越来越轻，我们不得不承认无法将之全部归功于我健康的身体和规律的饮食。我一直坚持着每个月避开你，不过有一次你带着令人惊讶的认真，凝视着我，就在满月前的这天，对我说道，“我想你不用去地窖了。既然身体上的变化已经不再出现，我相信是它记住了自己原本就生而为人。”

 

哽咽着无法言语，我依旧要你用我们能做出的最坚固的绳子将我绑起来，之后，当体内的钟表带着逐渐沸腾的血气，撩拨着原始的欲望，指向满月时刻，又是你的话让我彻底有了依靠。“听着，Remus，”你严肃地喊了我的教名，知道这样能将我从慢慢攀升的幻想中拉回现实，“你不是一头狼，也不是魔法生物。你就是你，一个能控制这些变化的，坚强的人。你是顶天立地的男人，不论引诱你放弃自我的是什么东西，你比它们都更有力量。待在这儿，和我在一起。”伴着这些话，还有那不容违背的低沉嗓音，你望进我的眼睛，热烈地，鼓励地，执拗地，拒绝移动视线哪怕只是一分一毫，直到我们两人同时仰头，对上那一轮明月繁星满天，沐浴在宁静圣洁的光辉下。

 

（就是这一刻，Severus，我真真正正地确信了，爱上你，此生不渝。）

 

你和我踏遍童话世界的每个角落，把那些美好的风景用眼睛永久保存，从一边的海岸，穿过繁茂的森林，到逐渐褪色成模糊不清淡绿朦胧的另一端。白驹过隙，终于我们都不能再否认岁月留下的痕迹：银灰的细丝缠上你顺直的黑发，淡淡的皱纹网住我光滑的肌肤。当然我们有时也会闹别扭，然后整月整月地各奔东西，不过绕来绕去，最后还是会重新聚到一起。或许因为，我们就是彼此拥有的一切，只是或许么？大概我们都明白了，在这原始的地方，我们刚好找到了另一半。

 

有天早上你过来告诉我，靠近书本世界边缘的那块樱草花原野，已经凋零成朦朦胧胧不可辨认的一片淡粉色。

 

我们尝试告诉对方，这里的分界线其实是自然轮换的，从一处挪到另一处。徒劳，谁都知道那是谎言。我想自己是个不折不扣的傻瓜，竟没有想到这种可能性：咒语固然能让旅店的陋室对所有人隐形，不过那依旧是实际存在场所，可以被洪水冲垮、腐烂或者虫蚁侵蚀。书中包含的魔法固然牢不可破，可它们太过依赖于实质的事物，并且无法独立存在。

 

当然也有机会，如果这本书化为齑粉，我们就能回到外面的真实世界。不过我俩谁都没有为了这点渺茫的希望，冒险尝试加速边缘的碎裂。相反，我们更投入地沉浸在二人世界中；可以花上一整天，就那么躺在铺满稻草和百合花的床上，描绘彼此身体的每一丝最细微的起伏。当灰白越过海洋，吞噬到我们的山洞，我们就打包整理好所有的食物和用品，搬到最初那条小溪边，盖起一座茅屋。每天晚上你和我紧紧拥抱着依偎在一起，食不知味地随便啃啃鱼干，等待那个我们两人谁都不能假装忽视的末日。

 

最后一天，我们身边的全部仅剩下大团大团晦暗色彩交织而成的迷雾，被模糊呆板的阳光点亮。我唯一还能看清的只有你；我最后闻到的只是你的气息，比我自己的更加熟悉；我最后碰触到的是你的唇，当你——

 

——结束了。

 

 

 

 

 

（ _完满，终_ ）

 

 

 

美好的故事，美丽的死亡。我不知道你是否应该得到它。

 

魔法部将这个精巧的局设在外赫布里底群岛[Outer Hebrides]中的一个小岛上，很难幻影移形[Apparate]，麻瓜更不可能到达。他们不愿意相信有人曾造访那里，但是在我朝圣的途中确实见过别人。战争结束，落败的敌人背後牵扯了太多太多需要被彻底遗忘的家人和他们无辜的孩子，正如历史的洪流，滚滚而去。

 

最后一场战斗中，你在追踪Voldemort的路上倒下了，我们前赴后继，奋力杀死他体内最后一点邪恶的灵魂。没人知道谁杀了你，甚至没人对你的死表示遗憾；我想到了你会被失败者掩埋，无论哪边获得胜利。（我试着告诉自己，如果我死了，能逃脱这悲惨的命运，可惜我从没说服过自己。）你自然是那整齐划一的石碑中的一员：“A. Mulciber, d. 2002. R. Nott, d. 2002. S. Snape, d. 2002”。我现在只明白了一件事：我对你在战争里真正扮演的角色所产生的那些想象，没准很有趣，不过唯一能够讲述真相的人，如今已经被葬在了这块苦涩坚硬的泥土中。

 

我再次别过脸不看你的墓；凛冽的寒风一丝不苟地坚持着鞭打充满罪恶的大地，足以让任何灵魂得到救赎和升华。这是我尚未讲给自己的故事：世间终归还有一隅，能让你的灵魂宁静安息。就在那里，别着急，最后我也会告诉你的。毕竟，除了悠悠岁月，我已经一无所有。

 

 

 

_Finis_

 

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

 

2009/2/22


End file.
